randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Plop Plop
Plop Plop is the First Ninja's squire and friend. He was the guardian of one of the Sorcerer's balls for 800 years (First Ninja wasn't "asking" when he offered Plop-Plop the post) until Randy allows him to leave his temple and he becomes a part of the Nomicon with the First Ninja. Trivia *He looks very similar to Howard Weinerman. **Like Howard, he finds the word "duty" to be hilarious. *His first name is Plop. The other Plop is apparently his family name. *Plop Plop believes "Howard" is a girl's name. It's unclear if others from his time share this belief of his. Quotes 13th Century Ninja *Ninja! **First Ninja: What is it, my trusty squire, Plop Plop? **Randy and Howard: (Start Laughing) **Plop Plop: Why are they laughing? *(To Howard) And what do they call you? *Howard! That's a girls name! (Laughs) *About the stone... the Sorcerer got it. *(To Howard) And what do you do? *Yea... *(Explaining To Howard) Well, my first name is Plop, my last name was already Plop. *Me too, let's all give up. *(Uncertain) Aaare... you talking to me or..? *I can't hold this forever guys! *You fought bravely today. I will name all of my daughters in your honor, (snicker) Howard. (Laugh) Aplopalypse Now *Howard? **Randy and Howard: Plop Plop? **Plop Plop: You guys! *I know! He was all "You wanna?" and I was all like "Not really" and he said "Wasn't asking" and well, 800 year old story short, I'm the guardian of the ball. *Ooh, what's a movie? *Sounds like fun! Actually, sounds like witchcraft. *And we're back to fun! *Aww, but I gotta guard the ball. Oh, well. Say hi to the witches for me. *You're the Ninja, you tell me. *We're going to the movies! And I don't know what that is! *(Chuckling and muttering) Over seventeen... (Normal) Uh yeah, I'm just a bit over seventeen. I'm 800 years old! *Did you say something? (shushed) You didn't hear anything? *(Laughing) Yes! Four stars up! *Best day I've had in 800 years, I'll tell ya that much! *Well, I guess this is goodbye. (Sniffs) Waterworks starting. *Yes, I was just walking away and I heard my name, thought you might need me. *I would say, nice to meet you, Mr. McFlubusters. *Best meal I've had in centuries. Centuries you guys, centuries. *Oh, that's because my tongue is covered in calluses. *Does you're garage have a secret seal that protects me from getting possessed by the ball's evil? *You said it was okay! At least, that's what I heard under that mask, it is hard to understand you. *(Possessed by Sorcerer) That's exactly what I'm doing! *(Possessed by Sorcerer) Use your signal! *(Possessed by Sorcerer)Tell me something I don't know! *(Possessed by Sorcerer) There is no Plop Plop. Only chaos. *Haha, duty. *(Between Possession) Too late Ninja, the seal is broken. My time as guardian is over. Can't fight him... much longer. Eye color...changing. *(Entering Nomicon) Thank you, Ninja. **Randy: For what? If it wasn't for me, you'd still be safe in that temple. **Plop Plop: And I wouldn't have seen a movie, or eaten Apetizers, or hung with you guys, today was my best day ever! And I've had like centuries worth of days. **Randy: I'll miss you Plop Plop. **Plop Plop: Well you can visit me anytime you want, in the Nomicon! *(In Nomicon) Guys! I'm in the book! With First Ninja! Images Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja Shut up you.png Plop3.png Plop2.png Plop1.png Aplopalypse Now A24.png A22.png A21.png A20.png A19.png A17.png A16.png A15.png A14.png Aplop1.png A13.png A11.png A10.png A9.png A8.png A7.png A2.png plop4.png Miscellaneous Tumblr n0sn9ejtL21qirdogo1 500.jpg Category:Character Category:Male